BFF
by Party-Shoes16
Summary: Why is it that Steve and Soda are the best of friends? A favorite church story told with an Outsider's twist. Please read and review.


**BFF**

AN: This story takes place when the characters are very young. Steve and Soda are about three years old. Teeb is what they call Steve because, well you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

It was Sunday morning, and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were getting their three young sons, Darry, Sodapop, and the new baby Ponyboy ready for church.

"Why do we have to go?" Sodapop whined as they all got into the car.

'Because son, you want to grow up in the light of God," said Mr. Curtis. "Why when times get really tuff, your belief in him may be the only thing you got."

Soda considered this. If that was so then where had God been last Sunday when he had wet his pants? All the kids had made fun of him, and he had gotten a note sent home to his parents.

Service times changed during the summer months, so the family now attended Sunday school before the regular church services.

They dropped Ponyboy off in the nursery first before stopping by the toddler's room for Sodapop.

All the little boys and girls were playing with toys. Soda wanted to play too. He saw a big bouncy ball that looked like fun. It was almost bigger than he was.

"Mine! I play ball," a voice behind the ball said.

Soda rolled the ball away. He saw another boy about his age standing in front of him. Soda didn't remember ever seeing him before.

"I play?" Soda asked the other boy.

The little boy got up and ran behind a near by chair tucked away in the far corner of the room. Soda was curious. He found this odd.

Soda walked over to the toddler who began to cry.

"I Soda. Why sad?" Soda asked him.

"I Teeb. I pee. Daddy not like undies wet. Not mean too. Just come out," he sniffed.

Soda felt bad. He didn't like to see people cry. His baby brother cried all the time. Soda was beginning to think it was the only thing Ponyboy knew how to do.

Then Soda got a great idea. He would help Teeb. His parents would be so proud of him, and God would be happy too.

"I help," Soda said.

He ran to where the juice boxes were kept. No one saw him climb up on the chair to get one. He ran back to his newly found friend.

Carefully aiming the juice box, Soda squirted it all over the toddler's pants.

"See. Juice wet pant," said Soda happily.

The boy began to wail. Loud cries could be heard all over the room. Kids everywhere stopped playing to look at why he was crying, as did the old lady who was to look after them.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis! What have you done!" she cried.

"I help," Soda said still grinning from ear to ear.

"You certainly did. I'll have to write a note to your parents now."

Soda's smile disappeared. He didn't know why she had to do that, but he knew that it wasn't good.

"Now you go sit in the corner over there Sodapop until your Mommy or Daddy come for you."

Soda stalked off to the corner. Now he was the one to cry. He tried to fight the tears, but they came pouring down his face in huge droplets.

He felt a hand on him. When Soda looked up Teeb was there smiling at him.

"Tank you," he said.

"I pee too," said Soda meaning that he had accidentally we himself before.

Mrs. Curtis had been introduced to Steve later that morning when she had come to pick up her son. She was informed of what had happened.

"Soda why did you do such a thing," Mrs. Curtis asked him as she bent down slightly and shifted a cranky Ponyboy in her arms.

"I help wet pant," Soda said smiling again.

Steve looked up at Ponyboy in curiosity. He had never seen such a little fussy pink thing.

The reason why Ponyboy was fussy soon became obvious as Ponyboy spit up all over Steve who didn't like it one bit.

From that day on Sodapop and Steve were the most inseparable best of friends, and from that day on Steve didn't like Ponyboy at all.

Soda never told anyone about Steve tough time with potty training as a kid, and Steve never forgot what Soda did for him on their very first day as best friends forever and ever.


End file.
